Wax guards prevent cerumen or ear wax from entering the shell of a hearing instrument through the receiver tube, the conduit that passes the sound generated by the receiver to the outside and ultimately towards the ear drum of the person wearing the instrument. One type of wax guard comprises a cylinder with a flange and a bridge that spans the flange, covering the opening of the cylinder. Over time however wax does work its way under the bridge and into the cylindrical portion of the wax guard and at some point the wax guard must be replaced to insure the passage of sound.
Since the wax guard is a fairly small component, a tool is provided to transfer the wax guard from its packaging to the receiver tube of the hearing instrument. A tool having a pair of opposing, spaced-apart elements exhibiting a degree of spring-like action is placed on the top of the bridge of the wax guard. The tool is then pushed downwardly to force apart the opposing elements so that they will slip under the bridge. Protrusions on the opposing elements of the tool enhance the tool's ability to maintain a grasp underneath the bridge. Next, the tool is lifted, pulling the wax guard out of the holder and then guides the wax guard into the end of a receiver tube. The tool can then be removed from the wax guard by sliding the tool laterally along a fine defined by the span of the bridge. The spring action of the tool allows the elements move apart and clear the bridge while insuring that the wax guard remains seated in the receiver tube.